Love, food, and a true home
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Taiga really feels lonely when her husband isn't home. She really doesn't know what to do when he's not around, and is always so relieved when he comes back. A BUNCH OF ADORABLE FLUFF. Ryuuji x Taiga! Please R & R!


Taiga was sitting at home, her stomach rumbling, as she waited for her husband to get home from work. The day had been very slow, and Taiga wasn't quite sure what to do in her days all alone, because the house just seemed so _empty_ and _lonely_ and she always very much considered getting a job so that she has _something_ to do in these long days.

The twenty one year old sighed heavily while turning to look at the clock.

"Why does time seem to slow down when your waiting for something?!" she shouted to nobody particularly, and buried her head in the couch, her thick orange hair flying over her face as she did. She was so bored, she felt like she could go insane.

Her house never seemed to be a true _home_ when **he** wasn't around. It had always been like that to Taiga, ever since her parent abandoned her at her apartment, all alone. A house that's lonely and empty is no home. A house where you have a loving family waiting for you with open arms, where you can smile and be with loved ones, that's a home.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and her blue haired husband came walking in calling out as he did, "I'm home!"

Taiga almost instantaneously stood up and lunged at him wrapping her small arms around him, and the impact of her crashing into him knocked him over.

"Gah! Tai-"

"Took you long enough, idiot! I've been waiting for a _million_ years!" she interrupted, burying her head in his chest.

A smile slowly formed on the young man's face, and he asked, "You were…lonely?"

Taiga looked up at him, her dark brown eyes shining, and opened her mouth as if to speak, but was interrupted by another rumble in her stomach.

She blushed slightly and ordered him, "Make dinner! I'm starving!"

"Okay, okay."

The two stood up. Taiga went and sat on the couch, while Ryuuji walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"What would do you want for dinner?"

"Anything! I could eat a live bird I'm so hungry!"

Ryuuji smiled to himself, and grabbed a pot, filling it with water.

While Ryuuji made dinner, Taiga grabbed her phone and texted Minori.

' _Hey. What're you doing?'_

Taiga turned to Ryuuji and asked, "How was work? Crappy as usual?"

"Pretty much."

' _Ding!'_

Taiga picked up her phone to see the reply.

' _Nothing much, just on the way home, and happened to run into Ami. What about you?'_

' _Just waiting for that stupid inu to finish cooking dinner. Dumb-chi is with you?'_

' _Yup!'_

"Taiga, food's ready!"

The word 'food' snapped her back into reality, as she practically pounced at the table, grabbing her chopsticks, and not even bothering to see what he cooked before stuffing it in her mouth. Ryuuji smiled at the small girl, shaking his head softly, and picking up his own chopsticks and eating in a more fashionably manner.

By the time he was on his third bite, Taiga was already finished, collapsing on her husband's lap, with a hand on her stomach.

"I thought I was gonna die if I didn't eat soon!" she said. Ryuuji rolled his eyes at his wife's exaggeration, and continued eating.

There were a few minutes of silence before Taiga said quietly, "It's so lonely here when you're gone…"

Ryuuji looked down at the hot tempered girl he loved, sighed, and ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"I know, but the house can't pay for itself."

"I'm aware…but…I just don't know what to do every day…it feels so…empty," Taiga said.

Ryuuji placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Just remember that at the end of the day I'll be back."

Taiga nodded, sitting up and resting her head on his shoulder.

"…Thank you…"

' _You are never going to be alone, Taiga. I'll always come back home to you. I promise.'_

 _-End_

Yo ya'll! Thanks for reading, just a bit of fluffy cuteness I decided to right since Toradora is officially my second favorite anime! ^v^

So yeah, just wanted to write a bit of adorable mesh. Thanks for reading everyone! Please drop a review with your opinion down below!


End file.
